Project Summary/Abstract: This application is a renewal for a pre-doctoral training program in Genetics and Cell Biology at The Rockefeller University, an institution with a rich history in these areas. The Genetics and Cell Biology Training Program is specifically designed for education in genetics and cell biology, and incorporates required coursework, including a new Integrated & Quantitative aspects of Genetics and Cell Biology course exclusively for trainees, and research opportunities in a very broad range of genetics and cell biology. The 47 faculty trainers are accomplished scientists, including 3 Nobel laureates and 19 members of the US National Academy of Sciences, with a shared interest and experience in graduate education. The interdisciplinary nature of the program encourages trainees to perform collaborative work in various areas with different faculty. We propose to support 12 pre-doctoral trainees during year 2 and year 3 of graduate study. The applicant pool is outstanding, including a large number of students with accomplished undergraduate records, extensive research experience and a strong interest in genetics and cell biology. Trainees would be mentored by the Program Director; a Program Advisory Committee of selected faculty for general curriculum and research advice; and a Faculty Advisory Committee, specifically designed for each trainee to provide detailed experimental guidance. An External Advisory Committee will evaluate the effectiveness of the program and provide advice on new initiatives. Finally, the University provides extensive support for the graduate program in general, which benefits the Genetics and Cell Biology training program. The confluence of these attributes defines a specific training program that equip trainees with the educational background, analytical abilities, and experimental expertise to forge future advances in genetics and cell biology.